epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Golem
The Light Golem is a foe that appears in , mostly around Kitten Kingdom Ruins. It is one of the members of the Golems enemy class. Appearance The Light Golem's design is comprised of tan boulders that appear to be sandstone, similar to the materials the Kitten Kingdom is made of. An urn-shaped rock is held up by four other smaller stones that resemble legs and feet. The latter has two shards sticking out, similar to toes. The head of the figure has a cross engraved on it, plus two jagged horns that curve inwards. The right horn is nearly severed completely. Its chest has a circular crater in the center and a smaller bump in the middle of indentation. When its completely intact, its left arm will be holding a large rock resembling a hammer. Its right arm would be holding a shield instead. If damaged enough, the golem will lose its shield and its left arm. Once disarmed completely, the golem will be armless. Overview * Can lose its shield when damaged, along with the shield bash attack. With the shield, all damage the Golem takes is halved; without the shield, it takes normal damage. * Can lose its hammer when damaged, restricting it to a below-average attack without any special effects. Statistics * The arms are damaged simultaneously with the Golem. However, both arms ignore elemental resistances and Defence/Magic Defence (de)buffs. * Shield's maximum health equals 1/3 of Golem's maximum health, both benefit from shield's 50% damage resistance. * Hammer's maximum health equals 1/4 of Golem's maximum health. It cannot be harmed until the shield is destroyed. * Since the arms ignore Golem's elemental resistances, they still get damaged by attacks that heal the Golem. ** Thus, it's possible to completely drain shield's health without taking a single health point off the Golem. However, in this case the shield will not break until the Golem takes actual damage and plays the "damage taken" animation (instead of the heal one), which forces the arm health check. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Cannot be used without the hammer. On Epic difficulty, is immediately followed by casting Fume on the same player. |Attack2 = Fume |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 38 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Fire |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Is used only in conjunction with Hammer Strike. |Attack3 = Shield Bash |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 70% |Element3 = Earth |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Cannot be used without the shield. On Epic difficulty, is immediately followed by casting Rockslide on the same player. |Attack4 = Rockslide |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 50% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Is used only in conjunction with Shield Bash and Earthquake Hammer. |Attack5 = Earthquake Hammer |Target5 = All |Power5 = 12 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 70% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Cannot be used without the hammer. Is immediately followed by either Rockslide or Buff. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Is used only in conjunction with Earthquake Hammer. |Attack8 = Horn Stab |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 33 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 70% |Element8 = Earth |Acc8 = 80% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Can be used only after losing both arms. }} Battle logic * No arms → Horn Stab; * No shield → Hammer Strike (1/2), Earthquake Hammer (1/2); * Both arms intact → Hammer Strike (1/3), Shield Bash (1/3), Earthquake Hammer (1/3). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes